


Is that a threat or are you flirting with me?

by Gayflowerhoe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), bruh, i wrote this at midnight for no reason, im not sorry, ive been reading a lot of these bc i love connor, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayflowerhoe/pseuds/Gayflowerhoe
Summary: Connor has been adapting to humans more and more and seems to be doing an amazing job. He has adapted to his feelings more easily. He has you and Hank to rely on and you're all a nice little family, with Sumo of course. But what happens  when Connor starts to realize his feelings for you?(Based after the pacifist ending and my babies are alive and happy and well)





	Is that a threat or are you flirting with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I literally wrote this bc I was bored while waiting for my Sims 4 to download so now I'm here, writing a Connor x reader fic for the first time and eating starburts. Yikes  
> Enjoy I guess

You were just sitting at your desk working on paperwork when the friendly, neighborhood android walked up to you. He waved his hand shortly and gave you a gentle smile. You glanced up at him for a moment to return the smile then start tapping your pen on a folder full of papers that are related to one of the many cases of a human killing an android. "What's up, Connor?" You ask, curious as to why he had come over. He opened his mouth to speak but Hank had trailed over with his jacket over his shoulder.

 

“We’re goin’ downtown, Y/N! Get your stuff together and be in the parking lot in five!” His gruff voice commanded and you watched him walk away toward the elevators in confusion. You looked back to Connor with a raised brow.

 

“There has been a murder downtown. It just so happens to be by a strip club.” He explains, making you let out an amused snort.

 

“Of course there is. Why didn’t I guess.”

 

Connor smiled again and helped you put away all the files you had out so no one could just come over and disrupt them or take them. You both made small talk along the way to the elevators and down to the parking lot. Connor took out his coin that he fidgets with quite a bit while you make jokes about Hank getting laid or something because he’s always so grumpy.

 

“I don’t believe that is why he’s always so grumpy, Y/N, he has had-” Connor speaks up but you cut him off.

 

“No, hon, I know, it was a joke.”

 

Connor makes a soft sound of acknowledgement, his lips an ‘o’ shape. You can’t help but giggle at his adorable reaction. He was just too cute sometimes when he would make a minor mistake in a social situation. That’s why it was never awkward around him. He was always trying his hardest to understand sarcasm and Hank’s and your ridiculous jokes. So you couldn’t blame him when he messes up every now and then.

 

You two were on the first level of the parking lot, the doors opening, but as you start to step out, Connor grabs your hand. “Y/N, were you covered in bees recently?” He asks. 

 

Your eyebrows shoot up, eyes widening. “I am pretty sure I haven’t or we probably wouldn’t be going to a strip club together with grumpy pants…” You mumble.

 

Connor goes to say something but then his brows furrow. “I don’t think you were supposed to answer.” 

 

“What do you mean? Do you want to try again? Although I am severely concerned right now what is going to be the outcome of this.”

 

He asks if we can try again so as he delivers the opening line, you stay quiet, smiling encouragingly. “Have you been covered in bees recently? I just assumed because you look sweeter than honey.” He said with a boyish smile and you nearly swooned right then and there. What a cutie.

 

“You know, you probably shouldn’t start out like that. Maybe use a different line? That was a little concerning. I thought you were threatening me.” You laugh.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Y/N! Hank just told me that if I want to try to get a girl to like me that I should flirt so I looked it up online and the internet seemed to think something called pick up lines would be satisfactory so I assumed it would be alright-” He was rambling, and if that wasn’t the cutest shit you’ve ever seen. 

 

“I mean, you could keep using them… Or you could ask me out on a date.” You not so subtly hint at him with a wink. “Now, come along my friend, we have a strip club to investigate!” You say overenthusiastically and pump your fist in the air, leading the way to Hank’s car.


End file.
